F.T.P.
"Stare simul, stare fortis!" - motto Description Fake Taxi Police (also known as F.T. Police or simply F.T.P.) is powerful organisation known for affiliating dangerous rapists and much worse. In the Holy Bollble franchise, it is shown as one of the major antagonist groups and one of the most powerful factions in existence. Strictly formally, it's currently lead by Joseph, but due to his disappearance an acting head Shai Lobeauf was voted in his place, though as of the events of Holy Bollble 3, the faction's leadership is unclear. Its HQ is located in Lashko in the George Kremlin, however after the first holy war the high command has informally moved it to Bautista. History F.T.P. was created as an ice-cream selling company, found by George. At the time the company was named Mr. George '''and only employed George and his brother Joseph. Shortly after George's marriage with Pledca, the company founder started to have weird flashes in form of all sorts of corruptive deeds. His wrongdoing could be exempt if they hadn't overgrown into neglecting his wife and even child abduction. The authorities decided to close down Mr. George due to the owner's illegal acts. However, George decided to try to trick these public social services by redesigning the company into a political party, named F.T.P. Following some sort of weird written law, the authorities were powerless against George and the organisation was not closed. Even to the founder's surprise, the company then received loads of interest especially from older men from Lashko. Many of them expressed the wish to join the party and thus the power of F.T.P. grew. A horrifyingly powerful faction was born. In order to control it more efficiently, George divided it into more branches. Division Inside the organisation itself there are many parties and branches.The three major branches of F.T.P. still existing from the beginning are R.P.S., Janitor Syndicate and Cafeteria Mafia. Besides those, there are more less important offshoots, whose influence is negligible (outside the ''F.T. Council where they have the right of veto): * Dark Party of Lashko * Pirate Party Silouwenniya * Shtor minorities * "Lashko Fried Cocks" Party * Didndonuffins * ...etc. etc. etc. Events of Holy Bollble The Holy Bollble Right after F.T.P. was created as a political and military faction, it started to impact the local political and geographical environment. The group took complete control of Lashko and with the power and resources gathered there continued their colonisation towards other regions. George formed an alliance with the Acolytes of the Dick and some influential individuals, such as Mathias Thelich. F.T.P. was behind the assault on the Great Bollism Shrine just before the holy war. The attack was lead by Madidz' undercover units, who were defeated by Lombaxes despite their numerical superiority. Because of the affiliation with the Acolytes, the power of the Dick was in the hands of F.T.P., whose executives ordered to create a killing machine, capable of taking over territories almost by itself. Thus, Dicktoncla was created. This monster was controlled by a M.K.G. soldier BR-T, whose brain was completely washed with F.T.P. ideology. Dicktoncla was sent to Center to do its mission but it encountered the resistance of Bollslims and M.K.G. It was slain by Boris, Lars, Gumli and Bigg Poppa. ]] 's remains being brought to Lashko in order to create Dickslapenstein]]Its remains were used to create an even more powerful machine - the Dickslapenstein. It was controlled by George himself and was far more successful than its predecessor. It almost brought win of the holy war to F.T.P. if it hadn't been destroyed during the Great battle. As George was killed, his brother Joseph took the reign of the organisation. The Holy Bollble 2 Following a short-lasting decline, F.T.P. later picked itself up under Joseph's leadership. However amid the events of the Holy Bollble II Joseph goes missing and the faction is left without proper commandment. The group is fragmentally lead by both S-man and converted Bigg Poppa who seeks to exploit F.T.P. in order to obtain the Okamnina of Time and transform into brutal Calamarco. Despite the resistance Bollslims were able to conquer one of the strategically most important areas in Center's broader vicinity and defeated Acolytes of the Dick at their temple, killing Orion in the process. They were also able to repel F.T.P.'s attempt to take control of the Moon and execute their attacks through space warfare. As Bollslims gained territorial superiority, P-man traveled to Lashko to face his son. Amid their confrontation both Sona and S-man are killed, but the latter was later bionically revived. To consolidate the party's unity, members of the Lashko parliament then voted a new acting head. To surprise of many Bollslims the new leader of F.T.P. became a previously unknown infantry soldier Shai Lobeauf, who convinced the Lashko MPs with incredible pyschical and psychological power. His first order was to have revenge on Bollslims for their battle wins and the death of their general. F.T.P. captured a respected Center resident Samuel Iglesias and brought S-man back to life via robotic methods, then sent him to Bautista to act as bait for Bollslims. P-man longing to rescue Samuel ventured towards F.T.P.'s stronghold in Bautista where he was accompanied by Sona's slavic brother John. With joint forces they rescued Sam out of a hostage situation but during their escape the trio faced S-man, who brutally decapitated his father. Afterwards Samuel retaliated and slaughtered S-man, bringing F.T.P.'s stronghold down with it. The Holy Bollble 3 In the Holy Bollble 3 F.T.P. appears to be the strongest since existing and the biggest threat not only to Bollslims but also to the well-being of the planet. Shai Lobeauf irrationally submited completely to Bigg Poppa who moved F.T.P.'s operational focus towards the north of the world - Bautista. He formed a military coalition with Refugees and other anti-Bollislim parties and remarkably improved the organisation's geopolitcal influence. While attempting to immensively increase his powers he is rejected by Dickslapenstein's remains and is unable to fully transform into Calamarco. As F.T.P. was on its peak, Bollslims pacily formed a counter-alliance with Lanordoste, Shtor and supreme leader Tramb. Their combined forces assaulted a former Bollslim exclave of Bollstantinople in southern Neopacistan and retook it from Refugees' control. This left F.T.P.'s coalition with a severe strategical and moral loss. After the siege, Bratso, F.T.P.'s spiritual leader was captured and taken to Fort Pollio for interogation while Bigg Poppa angrily interupted the coalition's meeting between Cpt. Braga, Chin Chin and The Guard, smashin the head of the first for not preventing Bollslim attacks and leaving the other two in intense trauma. The event is subtly observed by general Madidz, who ventures to Shai's secret hidedout where they re-plan F.T.P.'s strategy. Meanwhile, Bratso summons hippies to Fort Pollio where he was being held prisoned in an attempt to weaken the Bollslims. He somehow manages to escape and appears in Bautista amid the clash between Bollslims and a broken army of F.T.P. soldiers, helped by G.A.L and lead by Bigg Poppa. Disagreeing with his commands, Shai uses his '''''jassdoeet pelvic ray and zaps Markos, just to be hit on the head by Bratso, who manipulatively announces there is a traitor within their army. F.T.P. agents and G.A.Ls start to fight each other which encourages Voc Vinca to command his soldiers to retreat. During the internal feud Bratso enters the command center and activates nuclear self-destruct, killing massive numbers of own soldiers and leaving Bautista completely destroyed. Bollslims later react by sending Mahmun to F.T.P.'s HQ in Lashko. There he is greeted by Bratso himself who reveals him his past, stating he was once a Bollslim but now his plan is to dominate the world and there is no way "you (Bollslims) can stop me". Upon losing contact with Mahmun, Voc draws an elite squad of Bollslim warriors, consisting of himself, the Blessed Writers, Samuel Iglesias, Kocite, Djanko, Gumli and Lars and leads them directly to Bratso. Moments after their arrival, Gumli is punched by Bratso whose blast launched him 3 kilometres away from the battlefield. Blessed Writers attempt to weaken Bratso but are unsuccessful. The Bollslim-turned-heretic then grabs Kocite and breaks his spine, leaving Djanko and Samuel with unconditional determination to avenge his death, however they are stopped by Voc who refuses to allow them to walk towards certain death. He tries to kill Bratso by commmiting the tectonic shakaboll shake, which only leaves Bratso stronger. The latter retaliates and blows Voc to pieces. The Blessed Writers then pass their weapons towards Djanko and Samuel, whose combined forces are somehow enough to kill the first and only F.T.P. leader to have Bollslim roots. After Bratso's death F.T.P.'s downfall began. Its supporters were dispersed in minor groups all over previously held territories with no united leadership. Madidz decided to visit F.T.P.'s last stronghold in Bautista, which was turned into a museum by Bollslims. In it he honoured the fallen heroes of the faction and was violently greeted by Shai Lobeauf who commanded him to stop dweiling on the past and head to Lashko and start from scratch. At the end of the book, Madidz makes an appearance in a comic depicting a Bollslim visit of Lasko's wildlands, where a Bollslim patrol discovers him hiding a bush. Madidz announced F.T.P.'s return but clearly stated they do not long for a war. Afterwards, he heads south and starts anew. Notable members # George - former leader & head of R.P.S. (deceased) # Joseph - suspended leader, head of Cafeteria Mafia # Shai Lobeauf - acting head # Bratso - short-lived executive spiritual leader # Bigg Poppa - former opposer, former supreme leader # Hashnox - first lieutenant, leader of Janitor Syndicate # Djanko - passive member # Madidz - first commander of undercover units # Mathias Thelich - double agent # P-man, Jorge Barcho (formerly) # BR-T - resigned from M.K.G.; core for Dicktoncla (deceased) # S-man - captain # The Guard - high inquisitor # Brutus - muscle Note: all members from all the branches are also considered F.T.P.'s members.